Wie ein dem anderen
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Octobre 2008. Tokio Hotel cartonne dans le monde entier. Les jumeaux sont ensembles, mais cachent leur amour. Après une soirée particulièrement arrosée, Tom repart seul en voiture et personne ne le reverra jamais. Il a disparu


**Titre : Wie ein dem anderen**

**Disclaimer : ****Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Octobre 2008. Tokio Hotel cartonne dans le monde entier. Les jumeaux sont ensembles, mais cachent leur amour. Après une soirée particulièrement arrosée, Tom repart seul en voiture et personne ne le reverra jamais. Il a tout simplement disparu, lui et sa voiture.**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Tounzig

* * *

  
**

_**Wie ein dem anderen**_

Lumières rouges, jaunes et blanches.  
Elles se baladaient sur les corps en mouvement, illuminant des morceaux de peau dénudée et en sueur. Passer et repasser à une vitesse folle, sans jamais se fixer sur une personne en particulier. Leur seul but, éclairer l'espace d'une seconde un sourire, un clin d'œil, une caresse, et repartir aussi vite pour garder le mystère.

La musique était presque assourdissante, martelant les tympans. Elle résonnait dans chaque parcelle de chaque être se mouvant sur la piste de danse ou buvant un verre au bar. Elle était la source de ce feu entre ces corps, de la frénésie qui les animaient.  
La seule à pouvoir les rendre ainsi, la seule à créer cette ambiance.

Mais il y avait un endroit où les reines de ce lieu n'avaient pas leur place. Un recoin, invisible aux yeux de tous. Pas de lumière, pas de musique ... juste eux.  
Deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avidement, se caressant sans pudeur.  
Deux mains emprisonnant un visage pâle maquillé de noir.  
Deux souffles se perdant l'un dans l'autre avec extase.

**« A ... attend Tom. Pas ... pas ici. »** Souffla celui plaqué contre le mur.  
**« Putain Bill, t'es trop bandant ce soir. J'ai envie de toi.»  
« Je sais ... mais ... on pourrait nous surprendre. » **

Une bouche reposée violemment contre celle de Bill.  
Un désir contre sa cuisse.  
Des mains tremblantes cherchant à déboutonner son pantalon.  
Il en avait envie. Il le voulait ici, maintenant. Et le danger qu'on les découvre l'excitait encore plus.

Ils étaient frères jumeaux, les célèbres membres du groupe Tokio Hotel, Bill et Tom. Et dans leur intimité, un autre lien les unissait, un lien puni par la loi ... amant. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et le cachaient aux yeux de tous.

Qui les comprendrait après tout ?

Le baggy du guitariste tomba sur le sol. Promesse de ce qui allait suivre.  
Ses mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon de son frère, qui glissa le long de ses jambes fines.  
L'alcool coulait dans leurs veines, leur faisant oublier tout ce qui les entourait.

Seul l'autre comptait.  
Seul l'autre était là.  
Seul l'autre en ce moment.  
Seul ... mais à deux.

Tom retourna son amant et baissa leurs deux boxers. Ils étaient excités comme jamais. Et ils allaient le faire.

...

**« Bill !!! Putain Bill !!! BILL !! »**

Lumière aveuglante.  
Rétine douloureuse.  
Et un jeune homme brun, roulé en boule dans un lit immense.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de son oreiller et, dès qu'il le trouva, le porta sur son visage pour étouffer les bruits qui émanaient non loin de lui.

**« Ah non ! »** Cria une nouvelle fois la voix grave. **« On a une interview dans une heure et demi, alors tu bouges ton cul de ce lit, immédiatement !! »  
« Georg, ta gueule. »** Marmonna Bill.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, que deux mains l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent. Bill grogna, essaya vainement de frapper son kidnappeur, mais il n'était pas en état de lutter.  
Des images de son rêve ... son cauchemar ... son passé ... lui revinrent et il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Brusquement, il se retrouva assis sur du carrelage glacial.  
Eau gelée en une cascade.  
Gouttes le brûlant comme un glaçon trop froid, il hurla en se relevant et se hâta de régler l'eau sur du chaud.

**« C'est bon Georg, je suis réveillé maintenant. »** Pesta-t-il contre le bassiste du groupe.

Ce dernier sourit et quitta la salle de bain de son ami.  
La veille, Bill avait bu comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours. Voilà près d'un an qu'un évènement tragique avait frappé le groupe.

Tragique.  
Impensable.  
Tragique.  
Inimaginable.  
Tragique.  
Trop ...

Tom ... Tom avait disparu. Il était rentré tout seul après une soirée bien arrosée et depuis ... aucune nouvelle. Personne ne l'avait jamais revu.  
Sa voiture ? Pas retrouvée.  
Les appels d'aide ? Rien de réel.

Un an que Tom était considéré comme mort pour beaucoup, même si les membres et l'équipe du groupe espéraient toujours que non.  
Le plus affecté par ce tragique épisode avait été Bill. Il venait de perdre son frère jumeau ... et même son amant. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Alors, lorsqu'il y a deux semaines les médias avaient reparlé de cette affaire, retournant le couteau dans la plaie, parce que ça faisait un an que Tom avait disparu, Bill ne l'avait pas supporté. Et il s'était réfugié dans la boisson.

Pour oublier.  
Pour ne plus ressentir ce vide qu'il s'escrimait à occulter.  
Pour ne pas revivre encore la souffrance de son départ.

**[...]**

Un sourire heureux ornait les lèvres d'un jeune homme blond ... c'était aujourd'hui.  
Et lui seul comprenait pourquoi.  
Même son ami, Oryon, ignorait la raison de ce visage radieux.

**« Tu veux pas me dire ce que tu as ? » **

Il secoua la tête, toujours ce même étirement des lèvres sur sa bouche.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore trouvé ? Un jean, un t-shirt ? Un collier ? Putain t'es chiant à rien dire Billy ! »  
« C'est un secret. »** Chuchota le blond en attrapant un sac à dos rouge. **« Tu verras ce soir. »**

Signe de main en l'air, et le voilà partit.  
Dès qu'il fut dehors, un souffle hivernal lui fouetta le visage. On était fin octobre. Il resserra son manteau sur lui et avança dans les rues étroites d'Hauset.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, il arriva devant le panneau de sortie du village, là où se trouvait l'unique arrêt de bus.

Un poteau rouge avec des horaires de passage, collées dessus, c'était tout.  
Billy leva le nez, scrutant le ciel blanc.

Blanc ... comme ses souvenirs.  
Souvenirs sans couleur.  
Couleurs absentes.  
Absence de sens à tout ça.

Etrangement, il cherchait toujours quelque chose dans les nuages, une solution à son problème. Mais rien ne venait.

Le bruit d'un bus roulant sur la chaussée le ramena à la réalité et il agita la main en direction du conducteur pour qu'il s'arrête.

**« Liège, siou plait. »  
« Tiens, voilà. » **

Une fois son ticket en main, il alla s'asseoir sur un siège et attendit. Son front se colla machinalement contre la vitre froide. Sa tête tapait légèrement, mais il s'en moquait. Il espérait même que cela résolve son souci. Peut-être qu'à force de taper, cela reviendrait ...

Cogner. Cogner. Cogner.  
Et espérer ...

Plus les kilomètres qui le séparaient de la ville diminuaient, plus le manque se faisait intense. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.  
Tout de suite, au plus vite.  
Maintenant, sans tarder.  
C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Comme poussé par une force inconnue, peut-être celle de son passé, de sa mémoire.  
C'était sa bouffée d'oxygène, son énième geste salvateur.

Il arriva à Liège trois quart d'heure plus tard. Dès qu'il posa un pied sur le trottoir du centre ville, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Des vitrines, une multitude de vitrines s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Il était bien tenté par les habits à la mode en devanture, mais il était là pour une autre raison cette fois.

Ses pas le menèrent devant un autre style de vitrine, où des produits de beauté la décoraient. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air, il y était enfin. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il poussa la porte transparente et pénétra dans le salon de coiffure. Avec un sourire immense.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, deux heures et demie plus tard, il était méconnaissable.  
Blond foncé devenu noir ébène. Mais il se sentait bien ... enfin.  
Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se faire cette teinture. Cela le travaillait depuis des semaines. Subitement, il avait voulu devenir brun. Il trouvait que cela lui irait bien, surtout avec son style hors du commun ... pour un garçon.

Content de lui, il retourna à l'arrêt de bus et repartit en direction de son petit village.  
Quand il traversa les rues, en direction de son centre, nombreux se retournèrent sur son passage, s'étonnant de sa métamorphose.

Il était Billy après tout.  
Un garçon hors normes.  
Un garçon sans norme.

**« Tiens voilà Billy ! »** Cria une voix grave. **« Oh, mais regardez, on dirait qu'il sort d'un bar à pédale. Suis-je bête, s'en ai un. Hein, t'aimes ça Billy, les queues dans le cul. Connard de tantouze !! » **

Il n'y prêta même pas attention, il avait l'habitude. La plus part des garçons du village ne l'aimaient pas. Déjà de part son histoire, mais aussi en raison de son look. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien du mec cool et branché à la mode, mais plus de la fille sympa et à la mode.

Il ne savait pas trop, mais depuis qu'il était ici, c'était comme vital. Un an auparavant, on l'avait trouvé inanimé, au bord d'une petite route de campagne, non loin de Raeren, plus au sud d'Hauset.  
Un accident de voiture, selon les médecins. Mais pas de voiture aux alentours ...  
Il avait été hospitalisé d'urgence, une fracture du crâne, menaçant sa vie. Bien évidemment, on avait vite rasé sa tête pour pouvoir l'opérer.

Un mois ... il était resté un mois entier dans le coma. Et quand il s'était réveillé, il ne savait plus rien. Pas même son nom. On devina qu'il s'appelait Bill, portant une gourmette à ce nom. Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint Billy.

Comme personne ne semblait rechercher dans le pays un jeune garçon autrefois blond, on décida de l'envoyer dans un centre de réinsertion, à Hauset.

Rapidement, un vide dans son être s'était installé et un besoin urgent de le combler avait envahit Billy. Ça avait commencé par des habits. Au début, ils étaient plutôt simple, juste un peu rock. Puis, d'un seul coup, il était rentré dans une boutique de vêtements pour fille et en était ressorti tout heureux. Il avait des t-shirts ultra moulants et des jeans qui le serraient de partout.

A peine un mois plus tard, on l'emmena chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux commençant à devenir n'importe quoi. Ce fut un véritable désastre. A peine vit-il les ciseaux dans le miroir, qu'il paniqua, et c'est finalement avec une touffe blonde qu'il retourna au centre. Depuis, ses cheveux poussaient à leur rythme. Il voulait juste les avoir long.

Petit à petit, Billy se créait un look bien à lui. De loin, et même de plus prêt, on aurait pu croire à une fille. Mais l'on remarquait bien vite l'absence de poitrine et un certain renflement entre les jambes, preuve de sa masculinité.

Et quand il se mit à porter des bracelets et des colliers en cuir avec des têtes de mort, les jeunes du village lui collèrent définitivement l'étiquette d'homosexuel sur le front. Pourtant, il ne savait pas ses préférences. Personne ne l'attirait. Ni fille, ni garçon. Au plus profond de lui, il se sentait rattaché à quelqu'un, mais il ignorait qui.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant les portes du centre, une moue d'interrogation sur le visage. Il mordillait son piercing au labret, datant d'avant son accident et fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir ainsi, preuve d'un énième moment de questionnement, qui se terminait toujours par un lamentable échec.  
Et cette fois n'échappa pas à la règle. Rien ne lui revenait, juste cette impression de manque ... comme un drogué.

Mais de quoi ?  
Ou de qui ?  
Ou de pourquoi aussi ?

Pas de réponses, que des questions.  
Des questions sans réponse.  
Juste du vide et du blanc, comme aveuglé par une lumière trop vive.  
Lumière qu'il essayait de saisir, mais qui lui échappait.  
Toujours ...

Il poussa les portes et monta directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et grogna :

**« Merde, l'autre vieille va encore m'engueuler, suis en retard. »**

Deux minutes plus tard, il arriva, essoufflé, devant une porte blanche où un nom et une profession s'inscrivaient en lettres dorées sur une plaque.  
Mme Larzgen, psychologue.  
Il toqua, attendit qu'on parle, et rentra.

**« Mon dieu Bill !! Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux !? » **

Il ne fut même pas étonné de sa réaction. C'est vrai que ça le changeait.

**« Comme pour toutes les autres choses. »  
« Ça ... te change ... »  
« Ouai, j'aime bien moi. »  
« Bon, on va en parler d'accord ? » **

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, comme il le faisait toutes les semaines.

Le centre d'Hauset était spécialisé dans les jeunes en difficultés. Jeunes délinquants, enfants battus ou violés, ou comme dans son cas, amnésique et sans famille.  
Leur but était de réintégrer les jeunes dans la société, à leur rythme, tout en ayant un suivi très poussé. Le côté rural avait été choisi exprès, pour permettre aux jeunes de se sortir de la pression des villes.

**« Tu as fait ça quand Billy ? »** Demanda Madame Larzgen.  
**« Tout à l'heure, suis allé en ville. »  
« Depuis combien de temps tu y pensais ? » **

Elle commençait à bien le connaître et savait comment il agissait sur son apparence physique.

**« Un moment, je devais juste économiser, sinon je l'aurais fait depuis que j'y pense. »  
« Et toujours la même impression ? » **

Un court silence s'abattit entre les deux interlocuteurs, avant que Billy n'acquiesce. Il croisa ses jambes sous ses fesses et porta une mèche de cheveu à ses lèvres. Machinalement, il se mit à la frotter contre ces dernières, en un geste d'apaisement. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du pot à crayon et il reprit d'une voix calme et posée :

**« J'étais allongé sur mon lit, j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais pas fermé les volets, j'avais pas envie. Je regardais le plafond, comme ... comme si il allait m'apporter des réponses. J'essayais de me souvenir de quelque chose. Mais toujours rien. J'avais les mains posées sur mon ventre et sans m'en rendre compte, je retraçais les lettres de ma gourmette. Je crois bien que je la connais par cœur à force de le faire. Puis, brusquement, je me suis vu avec des cheveux noirs. Et je me disais qu'il fallait absolument que je le fasse. J'ai l'impression dans ces moments ... que ... que si je ne le fais pas ... je vais me perdre. Je suffoque si je ne suis pas comme je sens que je dois l'être. » **

Rien ne s'expliquait.  
Jamais de logique.  
Il ne l'était pas de toute façon.

La psychologue le regarda jouer avec son piercing et froncer les sourcils. Toujours cette même mimique. Des interrogations, des recherches, mais aucune réponse.  
Ils restèrent un peu plus d'une heure à parler ensemble, de diverses choses, de l'école, des autres, comme à chaque fois.

**[...]**

Bill était épuisé. Un concert était prévu dans deux jours et il n'était pas prêt. Tout simplement parce qu'il pensait trop à lui, son frère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait abandonné. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait qu'il était en vie, mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuir blanc et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Ses bras vinrent les entourer et son menton se posa sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent devant ses yeux, créant un rideau, le coupant du reste du monde.

**« Bill, je crois que je vais demander à David de repousser le concert, voire l'annuler. T'es pas en état. »** Murmura une voix avec un accent étranger, à ses côtés.  
**« Laisse Diebold, il ne t'écoute plus. Il est dans son monde là. »**

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au batteur du groupe et lui sourit.  
Il était dans le groupe depuis huit mois, remplaçant de Tom. Même si les débuts avaient été durs, il avait finalement montré sa place, malgré que Bill ne l'accepte pas encore totalement. Après tout, il prenait la place de son jumeau.

**« Bill. »** Reprit Gustav. **« Rentre à l'hôtel et repose-toi. On reparlera de tout ça demain. » **

Le brun leva la tête, un air triste gravé sur ses traits et acquiesça. Il attrapa sa veste et, juste avant de passer la porte, dit :

**« Suis pas dans ma chambre cette nuit. » **

Les deux autres garçons ne furent même pas surpris de cette information, Bill sortait presque tous les soirs. Il passait la plus part de son temps à marcher dans les rues, pensant à son frère, et il finissait bien souvent dans un bar, un verre à la main. Plus d'une fois, les membres du groupe ou même Saki, avaient dû le ramener à l'hôtel, car il était trop bourré.

Mais tout ça, c'était la faute des médias. Heureusement que David essayait au maximum d'écarter ce sujet. Déjà, on en entendait presque plus parler. D'ici quelques jours, ils auraient oublié Tom et seraient passés à autre chose.

Une fois dehors, le chanteur mit ses grosses lunettes noires et enfonça un bonnet sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le reconnaisse et que les fans l'abordent. Il se mit à marcher dans une direction inconnue, avançant au hasard.

Mal, il avait mal.  
Peur, il avait peur.  
Seul ... il était seul.

Il avait beau se remémorer cette soirée, celle où Tom avait disparu, celle qui hantait sans cesse ses nuits, il ne trouvait pas la raison du départ de son frère.

Ils s'aimaient, comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Certes, personne n'était au courant, ça leur était interdit. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Parce qu'ils étaient tout pour l'autre. Sans leur reflet, ils n'étaient plus rien. Et aujourd'hui, Bill n'était plus rien.

Devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue et il l'essaya d'un geste rageur. Il lui en voulait tant de l'avoir abandonné. Pourquoi ? Cette question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, et malheureusement, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

Juste avant que Tom ne parte de la discothèque, ils s'étaient aimés une fois de plus, une nouvelle fois. Comme si c'était la première, comme si le temps glissait sur eux et ne les atteignait pas. L'alcool avait beaucoup coulé ce soir là, peut-être trop ...

Fatigué, Tom avait décidé de rentrer tout seul à l'hôtel, avec sa voiture. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais lorsque Bill était rentré à son tour, il n'avait trouvé personne dans leur chambre. Toute la nuit, il avait essayé de joindre son frère sur son portable ... en vain.

Le lendemain, toujours pas de nouvelles. Finalement on lança un avis de recherche ... qui ne donna rien. Enfin ... beaucoup essayèrent de se faire passer pour Tom Kaulitz, sa renommée les attirant. Bien sûr, Bill n'était pas dupe à ce point.

Les mois passèrent, les recherches s'essoufflèrent et finalement se stoppèrent. Mais le brun sentait que son jumeau était toujours en vie quelque part. Son cœur le lui disait et cela le faisait encore plus souffrir. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti, l'avait quitté.

Et voilà que maintenant, ça faisait plus d'un an que Tom ne faisait plus parti de sa vie.  
Un an sans lui.  
Un an de souffrances.  
Un an de survie ...

Un an à continuer à l'aimer comme un fou en ayant l'espoir que le lendemain il réapparaisse.

**[...]**

Le crayon à la main, les doigts sur sa joue, Billy regardait son reflet et hésitait. Il s'était maquillé comme tous les jours, un trait fin à l'intérieur de l'œil, en haut et en bas. Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant son nouveau reflet, il hésitait.  
Et si il se maquillait plus ...

**« Billy !! » **Hurla son ami Oryon avec qui il partageait la salle de bain. **« Je vais me pisser dessus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je sais que t'es beau avec ta nouvelle coiffure et tout, mais va t'admirer ailleurs !! » **

Le garçon tapa avec force contre la porte, et, finalement, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement. Oryon allait pour se précipiter dans la pièce, quand il s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le visage de son ami.

**« Merde. »** Souffla-t-il.

Billy lui lança un sourire et lui tapota l'épaule en passant devant lui.

**« Je croyais que c'était urgent. »** Chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, fier de son effet.

Alors qu'Oryon était en train d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte de la salle de bain, il s'était lancé, osant remettre une couche de crayon et de mascara. Ses yeux étaient complètement cernés de noirs, et il était méconnaissable.  
Mais heureux, et c'était le plus important pour lui.

Les habits, la coiffure, le maquillage, toutes ces choses futiles pour certains ... c'était presque sa raison de vivre.  
Oxygène.

Tout pour essayer de combler ce vide en lui.  
Grand vide qui rongeait son cœur.  
Une petite cuillère enlevant à chaque fois une part de bonheur.  
Et combler. Essayer. Toujours. Encore !

Encore. Toujours. Essayer. Et ne pas combler.  
Il avait froid parfois, et ça le consumait un peu plus au fil des jours.  
Telle une flamme bleue, une flamme qui tend à s'éteindre à tout moment.  
Flamme de quoi ?

Si seulement il le savait ...

**« Oryon, je sors. »** Lança Billy d'un coup en attrapant une veste noire.  
**« Quoi !? »** S'exclama l'autre, toujours dans la salle de bain. **« Mais on a pas le droit de sortir du centre ce matin. Y a un truc d'organisé. »  
« Je sais. » **

Et il passa la porte aussitôt après.  
Respirer. Le besoin d'air. Comme une bouffée salvatrice au goût de libération. Ephémère, certes, mais essentielle.  
Il passa en courant les grilles du centre, pour ne pas se faire repérer et ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin, lorsqu'il était sûr qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.

Son regard se porta sur le ciel blanc et il soupira. Il se sentait bien et mal en même temps.  
Incomplet.  
Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa ceinture et il sourit. Il se sentait seul et entouré en même temps.  
Incomplet.  
Ses dents mordirent ses lèvres et il laissa une larme solitaire glisser le long de son visage. Il se sentait triste et heureux en même temps.  
Incomplet.

**« Incomplet ... » **

Billy n'était pas un garçon méchant dans le fond, mais une sorte d'aura étrange l'entourait. De ce fait, nombreux le fuyaient plus ou moins.  
Ou alors, c'était l'inverse. Il attirait les gens ... comme cette femme, les bras chargés de publicités.

Il cligna des yeux et chercha une autre personne non loin de lui, mais non, c'était bien vers lui qu'elle s'avançait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il attendit.

**« Pardon. Excusez-moi. »** L'accosta-t-elle.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.  
Vers lui. Elle venait vers lui et lui parlait même.  
Il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

**« Vous êtes qui ? »** Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Ne s'attendant pas une telle question, son visage se déforma en une moue d'incompréhension, mais il ne parla pas.

**« Vous lui ressemblez tant ! Mon dieu, c'est pas croyable. On dirait lui. Mais c'est pas possible, vu qu'il est en Allemagne. Oh mon dieu !! »  
« Euh ... vous parlez de qui ? »** Questionna Billy qui ne comprenait plus rien aux dires de la femme.  
**« Oh, pardon. Je suis la personne qui distribue les pubs dans ce village, Sylva. Je ... vous ressemblez à quelqu'un dont je suis fan. Mais il est pas connu ici. Les habitants sont tellement vieillots. C'est tellement frappant. Vous vous appelez comment ? »  
« Billy. » **

Tout tomba, glissa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Elle avait la bouche ouverte en un "o" parfait. Billy la dévisagea, et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas pour ses revues au sol, il se pencha et les ramassa à sa place.

**« Vous allez bien madame ? »  
« Le même ... le même ... » **

Le brun ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais il semblait que l'annonce de son prénom l'ait perturbée. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse ... et un espoir encore inconnu l'envahit rapidement. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose sur lui, même infime.

**« Le même ? »** Reprit-il.  
**« Billy, c'est un surnom. Tu t'appelles Bill en fait ? »** Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse  
**« Oui. »  
« J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas. »** Répétait-elle sans s'arrêter.

Et Billy ne comprenait toujours pas.

**« Tu as le même prénom que cette personne, et tu lui ressembles ... beaucoup trop. »** Finit-elle dans un murmure.  
**« Attendez. Vous me dites que vous connaissez une personne qui s'appelle comme moi et qui me ressemble ? Par hasard, elle ... enfin ... elle existe toujours ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Mais ... »  
« C'est pas moi alors. »** La coupa-t-il.

La femme reprit ses journaux et sourit.

**« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi. Il est en Allemagne en ce moment. Et toi tu es ici. »  
« Non, ce que je veux dire ... »** Reprit-il. **« C'est que ... je pensais que vous parliez de moi. J'ai cru ... savoir. »  
« Savoir quoi ? »  
« Qui je suis. »** Dit-il tristement. **« Je suis amnésique depuis un an, et personne ne sait qui je suis. On m'a appelé Bill parce que je porte une gourmette à ce nom, c'est tout. » **

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. La distributrice de journaux semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Ses lèvres se mouvaient dans un silence angoissant pour Billy.  
Que se passait-il ? Qui était-elle ? Et qui était cet autre garçon ?

**« Je crois ... enfin ... je ne suis pas sûre, mais ... je vais te raconter une histoire. Viens, on va aller s'installer dans un café, il fera meilleur. » **

Il se mit alors à la suivre, sans parler. Des questions fusaient de partout dans son esprit. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient.  
Ce vide en lui ...  
Lui et ce vide.

Peut-être plus jamais seul ... ?  
L'espoir qui renaissait. Mais il avait peur d'être déçu.  
Comme à chaque fois.

Espoir de son âme.  
Feu en lui qui brûlait, qui le consumait.  
Son feu pour quelque chose dont il ignorait tout.  
Un brasier dans son ventre quand il y pensait trop parfois.  
Une chaleur dans son cœur quand il se voyait dans un miroir, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent au seul café du village et s'installèrent dans un coin pour être tranquille.  
Tous deux commandèrent un café pour se réchauffer.

Le nez plongé dans sa tasse, Billy n'osait pas regarder son interlocutrice, de peur que soit faux, qu'une mauvaise blague.

**« Bon ... je suis fan d'un groupe de rock allemand très connu ... sauf ici. Ça fait trois ans que je les connais et que j'écoute leur musique. Ils sont quatre garçons. Il y a un an de ça, il y avait Gustav, le batteur, Georg, le bassiste, Bill le chanteur, et le guitariste ... Tom. » **

En entendant son prénom, il releva la tête et interrogea Sylva du regard.

**« Non, tu n'es pas ce Bill là. Mais il y a un an de ça, un évènement a bouleversé la vie du groupe. Tom, le guitariste ... a disparu. » **

Les yeux de Billy brillaient. Etait-il ce Tom ? Non, il ressemblait à Bill avait-elle dit, au chanteur, pas au guitariste.

**« Je ... punaise, si ça se trouve je vais dire la pire connerie de ma vie. Tom et Bill étaient frères ... jumeaux. »**

Le jeune homme en lâcha sa petite cuillère en comprenant l'allusion. Tom avait disparu et il était le frère jumeau de Bill. Il devait donc lui ressembler fortement.

**« Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais eu le même look ... » **

Mais Billy ne l'écoutait plus. Il était parti ailleurs. Là où son imaginaire se plaisait à créer un passé.  
Lui. Tom. Un guitariste. Un frère jumeau. Bill.

Vague montante, vague fulgurante.  
Ou s'était ses yeux qui se noyaient dans ses larmes ?  
L'air ... plus d'air, en manque d'air.

Parce qu'il était brusquement perdu.  
D'un geste rapide, il attrapa sa veste et remercia Sylva avant de disparaître. Il courrait comme un fou dans les rues d'Hauset, en direction du centre. Il devait savoir, il devait savoir.  
C'était la première fois qu'une telle piste s'offrait à lui.

Sans prêter attention aux cris des autres jeunes et des éducateurs, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et se rua sur un ordinateur. La page du moteur de recherche d'Internet s'afficha et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur le clavier.  
Il ne savait pas le nom du groupe. Juste que le chanteur s'appelait Bill ... et le disparu Tom. Il tapa alors ces deux noms. L'ordinateur était lent ... trop lent. Ses ongles cognaient nerveusement contre le bois du bureau. Puis tout s'illumina et il vit les deux noms collés l'un à l'autre sur divers site.

Il en choisit un au hasard. Et c'est alors que son cœur rata un battement. C'était lui sur la photo. Enfin, non, mais si. Un garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais qui n'était pas porté disparu. Pas comme son frère jumeau.

Il se mit à détailler l'autre garçon. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, il fallait deviner le lien de gémellité ... mais quand on a ce visage depuis toujours, on le reconnaît facilement, même avec un look complètement différent.

Lui ...

Tom ...

Bill ...

Il passa les heures suivantes à parcourir des pages entières de sites divers. Blogs de fans, forums, sites officiels. Et plus le temps passait, et plus il en venait à y croire.  
Et si il était vraiment ce Tom ?

Malheureusement, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait et il doutait malgré tout. Les plus grandes stars avaient bien des sosies parfaits, pourquoi pas un parfait inconnu. Ou alors c'était lui le sosie ?

**« Billy, je vais fermer. Il est tard. »** Le sortit la jeune femme de la bibliothèque.

A contrecoeur, il éteint l'ordinateur et alla dans sa chambre.

La nuit passa et il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil.  
Il devait savoir.  
Il était obnubilé par ça.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un jeune homme s'appelant Oryon chercha son ami, il ne trouva rien. Billy n'était plus là.

En effet, celui-ci se trouvait dans un bus qui l'emmenait à Liège. De là, il avait prévu de prendre le premier train pour Berlin. Puis pour Eberswalde, là où le groupe se produisait actuellement. Il l'avait su un peu par hasard, sur un forum. Une jeune fan disait qu'elle savait même le nom de l'hôtel où ils allaient dormir.

Alors il ferait tout pour le voir. Voir le vrai Bill.  
Pour savoir.  
Pour connaître.  
Pour comprendre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il arriva sur le quai de la gare d'Eberswalde. Il était fatigué et avait très peu dormi dans le train.  
En fait, il stressait comme jamais. D'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux marron et son maquillage avait un peu coulé. Un simple sac sur le dos, il avança vers l'hôtel. La nuit était déjà tombée et personne ne semblait le remarquer.  
Tant mieux ...

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment, une foule de jeunes filles se massaient devant l'entrée et il devina que le groupe se trouvait bien là. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça, il y avait des vigils. Alors il attendit, dans l'ombre, que les demoiselles s'en aillent. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que les gardes se retirent, ne voyant plus de jeunes filles prêtes à tout pour rentrer.

Il se décida, peu sûr de lui, et passa la porte d'entrée. Un peu timide, il s'avança vers la réception.

**« Monsieur Kaulitz !? »** S'étonna le réceptionniste. **« Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir. Vous désirez quelque chose ? »  
« Euh ... ma chambre ? »** Osa-t-il demander.  
**« Eh bien la 54, Monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas votre ... » **

Billy était parti en courant, sans demander son reste. Il savait la chambre de Bill Kaulitz, c'était suffisant. Et le jeune homme à l'entrée l'avait vraiment pris pour cette star ... encore un élément qui accentuait ses doutes.

Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au cinquième étage. Sa respiration s'accélérait malgré lui et sa tête lui tournait. Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer nerveusement avec son piercing. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur un couloir aux tons beiges.

Il s'y engouffra et chercha la chambre 54. Elle était au fond du couloir. Il se planta devant et fixa le numéro comme si il allait lui apporter des réponses. En fait, il hésitait. Frapper serait le dernier geste avant que tout s'enclenche ... qu'il sache si oui ou non, il était bien ce Tom Kaulitz.

Lentement, son poing s'abattit doucement sur le bois noir et il toqua deux coups secs. Le temps s'écoulait à une allure lente, au goût de désespoir. Il commençait à regretter.

Seconde ...  
Lente ...  
Trop ...  
Plus d'air ...

Déçu, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'en aller. Mais c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit.

**« Quoi !? »** Grogna une voix masculine dans son dos.

Vivement, Billy se retourna et cru se voir dans un miroir.

Reflet ...  
Semblable ...  
Identique.

Le jeune homme en face de lui écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa en tirant la tête.

**« Tu veux un autographe ? C'est ça ? En tout cas, tu es un bon sosie. »** Marmonna-t-il en commençant à repartir.  
**« A ... Attends ! »** L'interpella Billy. **« Je ... Tu es Bill ? » **

L'autre se retourna et le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas la question de son double.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Demanda-t-il, las.  
**« Non, je te dérange, c'était une mauvaise idée. » **

Bill n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce garçon. Il n'était pas hystérique de le voir, ne semblait pas vouloir d'autographe ou de photo et semblait même perdu.  
Et pourtant ... il lui ressemblait énormément.

Beaucoup trop même, s'en était dérangeant.

**« Bon écoute, je sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais maintenant que je suis devant toi, vas-y. »** Reprit le chanteur du groupe.  
**« Eh bien ... je crois ... enfin ... je crois que je suis ... ton frère. » **

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Bill. Il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, en même temps que ses doigts se crispaient contre le bois.

**« C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Et en plus tu te présentes avec mon look, on me l'avait jamais fait ! » **

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de Billy.  
Il était noir.  
Rapidement, il lui saisit le poignet et le serra.

**« Beaucoup on voulu remplacer mon frère, mais je sais faire la différence. » **

Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Billy. Si il ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'est qu'il n'était pas Tom. La poigne du chanteur lui faisait mal et il tenta de s'en dégager. En levant son bras, la manche de sa veste glissa, laissant briller à la lumière sa gourmette.

Le regard de Bill glissa sur cette dernière et s'immobilisa. Il fixa l'inscription au dos de la plaque et pâlit.  
Sa main lâcha le poignet de Billy et il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres sans lâcher le bijou.

**« Où ... où ... où t'as eu ça ? »** Questionna-t-il, fébrile.

L'autre se massa le poignet et répondit :

**« Je l'ai depuis toujours. On m'a trouvé avec. »  
« Trouvé ? »  
« Oui ... je ... j'ai eu un accident y a un an et je ne me souviens de rien. » **

Bill releva la tête et détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son cœur battait la chamade ... il avait peur d'y croire.  
Sa main attrapa celle encore douloureuse de Billy et il l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Doute ...  
Sentiments déjà vus.  
Vus par son cœur.

Parce qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Fin, invisible pour les autres, mais étouffant pour lui.  
Un an qu'il l'attendait, qu'il voulait le revoir au moins une fois pour savoir.  
Culpabilité ...

Billy détailla la somptueuse chambre. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de luxe et se sentait tout petit.  
Bill s'était assis sur un canapé en velours et le détaillait. Puis son regard croisa celui de son double.

Brûlure.  
Il détourna le visage, c'était trop intense.

**« Dis-moi qui tu es. »** Murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec cet inconnu ... qui ne l'était peut-être pas finalement.  
**« Je ... Je ... je m'appelle Billy. »** Commença l'autre. **« Enfin Bill. On suppose que c'est mon nom car on m'a trouvé avec cette gourmette. Mais ... »  
« On t'as trouvé où ? »** Le coupa Bill.  
**« En Belgique. Pas loin de la frontière allemande. J'étais inanimé sur la route et je perdais beaucoup de sang. C'est un homme qui allait à son travail qui m'a trouvé, tôt le matin. On m'a opéré et je suis resté un mois dans le coma. A mon réveil, impossible de me souvenir qui j'étais. Apparemment, personne n'avait lancé d'avis de recherche, donc on m'installa dans un centre de réadaptation, dans la campagne, à Hauset. »  
« Si tu es vraiment mon frère, comment ça se fait, que c'est moi que je vois et non lui ? »  
« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais rasé, pour l'opération, ils avaient dû. Et je sais pas trop, mais petit à petit je me suis mis à m'habiller ainsi. A la base je suis blond, mais depuis quelques jours, je me suis teint en brun. »  
« Tu m'imites très bien, j'avoue. »  
« Détrompe-toi ! »** S'énerva brusquement Billy.

Il s'avança et se planta devant lui, déterminé. Peut-être n'était-il pas son frère, mais il n'était pas ce Bill non plus. Il était lui, Billy.

**« Je ne te connais que depuis hier. J'habite tellement dans la cambrousse que quasiment personne ne connaît ton groupe. Je sais même plus son nom. Je sais juste que tu t'appelles Bill et que tu avais un frère jumeau qui s'appelait Tom. Et qu'il a disparu y a un an. C'est une personne qui est fan de toi qui m'a pris pour toi au début et c'était la première fois que l'on me prenait pour quelqu'un !! » **

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite et était essoufflé. Ses doigts se portèrent à son bracelet et il retraça les lettres gravées dessus.

**« Pourquoi tu n'as réagit qu'en voyant ma gourmette ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Bill se leva et attrapa le bijou entre ses doigts. Ses yeux brillaient.

**« Tom et moi, on était vraiment très proche, et sur nos gourmettes, on avait gravé trois lettres au dos. I. L. D. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » **

Billy secoua la tête.

**« Ich liebe dich. Personne ne le savait. Il nous arrivait souvent d'échanger nos gourmettes. Et quand il a disparu, il portait la mienne ... et je portais la sienne. » **

A ces mots, Bill retira le bracelet de son poignet et le montra à l'autre garçon. Un peu hésitant, celui-ci regarda le bijou attentivement. C'était la même gourmette avec les mêmes lettres au dos, et un prénom différent. Tom.

Il retraça les lettres du bout des doigts. Il était comme hypnotisé.

**« Douze ... juin. »** Chuchota-t-il.  
**« Qu'est-ce t'as dit !? »** S'exclama Bill.  
**« Douze juin. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette date d'un seul coup en tête. »  
« C'est le jour on a fait gravé le ILD au dos. Je ... personne ne le sait. Comment ? » **

Soudain, Billy tomba à genoux se tenant la tête entre les mains. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée. Paniqué, Bill s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

**« J'ai ... mal Bill. Trop mal. »  
« C'est ... » **

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Bill attrapa une main de Billy et se mit à la masser. Ça avait toujours marché entre eux ... avec son frère.  
Petit à petit, Billy se calla et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait porté par une vague bienfaitrice et refusait de la quitter. Son corps se détendit et il tomba lentement contre Bill.  
Il dormait ...

**[...]**

Sourire, sourit. Et l'étincelle.  
Des yeux brillants, des yeux aimants ... quelle belle vision.  
Son amour ... et lui aussi. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Un effleurement, et un envol. Tout partait, s'emportait dans le tourbillon de leurs sentiments.  
Main dans la main. Eux ...  
Sans oublier leurs souffles qui se perdaient l'un dans l'autre ... lèvres contre lèvres.

Il colla son corps brûlant contre celui de son amant. Il le reconnaissait maintenant; ce n'était pas lui. Non, il n'était pas Bill. Parce que lui était Tom.  
Ses mains voyagèrent sur la peau frémissante de son frère, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. C'était leur amour.  
Et aussi leur secret.

Mais il s'en souvenait enfin. Et il se sentait enfin complet.  
Un baiser avide, fougueux ... départ.

Les habits volèrent dans la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent nus.  
Envie.  
Désir.

Tom embrassa son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aspirait l'air expiré par Bill ... il l'aspirait, et lui gémissait.  
Sa bouche sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre son sexe, sa langue l'entourant, il lui faisait voir des milliers d'étoiles par amour. Tom ne voulait qu'une chose, que son frère prenne du plaisir, jouisse dans sa bouche.  
Grâce à lui, pour lui.

Les mains du brun, unique en ce moment, tirèrent sur ses dreads blonds et il releva la tête pour faire face à un sourire magnifique. C'était le plus beau de tous.  
Pas de mots ... un seul regard et ils se comprenaient.

Alors Tom se releva et poussa Bill vers la table basse du salon de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le chanteur le caressait de partout et il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Puis ces quelques mots murmurés à son oreille :

**« Prend-moi mon amour. » **

C'était de trop pour lui. Brusquement, il poussa le brun contre le verre de la table et s'allongea sur lui. Leurs sexes se touchèrent et un frisson parcourut son corps. Son frère, son amant, son ange ... il était si beau en cet instant. Il voulait s'enfoncer en lui, le faire sien une fois de plus ... comme si c'était la première fois.

Battement de cils, regard langoureux ... le signe.  
Tom se présenta à l'entrée de Bill et le pénétra lentement. Il aimait la sensation de chaleur, de moiteur et d'enserrement. Parce que c'était Bill.  
Simplement Bill, uniquement Bill. Et jamais personne d'autre.

Il allait et venait à l'encontre de son amant qui hurlait son plaisir. Ses mots étaient parfois obscènes, parfois amoureux, mais il l'aimait ainsi. Les minutes passaient et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt éclater.  
De joie. De plaisir. De jouissance. Et d'amour.

Bill criait son nom, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Tom aurait des marques et il s'en réjouissait. Simple signe d'appartenance et tellement plus en fin de compte.

Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, son souffle erratique.  
Bill se crispa, se répandant entre leurs deux corps et il le suivit peu de temps après, jouissant en lui.

Et tout ça malgré les interdits ...

**[...]**

Billy ouvrit un oeil. Il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait. Il était bien, avait chaud et ... un corps était collé à son dos. Aussitôt, il se réveilla brusquement et remarqua que le décor n'était pas celui de sa chambre. Trop somptueux.

Comme un film passé en accéléré, il se souvint des derniers évènements. Puis de son rêve ... un rêve qu'il savait réel en fait, car c'était un souvenir.  
Il se souvenait de tout.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il sourit. Il savait enfin qui il était ... et surtout avec qui. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles identiques aux siennes et il les serra.  
Un grognement dans son dos indiqua que le corps collé à lui se réveillait.

Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. L'endormi ouvrait les yeux et semblait réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Brusquement, Bill s'écarta de l'autre, gêné par sa proximité et se leva.

**« Je ... euh ... pardon. Tu ... tu ... tu t'es évanoui ... et ... »** Bafouilla Bill.

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge de l'autre. Ce dernier s'assit et, tout en continuant à sourire, dit :

**« Bill ... je crois que je suis ton amant. » **

La réaction fut immédiate chez le chanteur. Ses joues se colorèrent et il détourna le regard.

**« Co ... comment ? »  
« Parce que je suis ton frère Tom ... même si je te ressemble plus en ce moment. J'ai rêvé de nous cette nuit. Et je t'aimais ... comme un fou. Je te le montrais et tu semblais aimer ça. On était amant, mais personne ne le savait, personne ne l'a jamais su. »  
« En effet. ... Tom. » **

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Bill. Certes, ce n'était pas tout à fait le même frère qu'il avait en face de lui, mais c'était tout comme.  
Et il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Tom, car maintenant il savait son vrai prénom, se leva et alla rejoindre son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le berça, comme il l'avait toujours fait et, chastement, embrassa ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Ce simple geste eu l'effet d'une bombe dans son cœur. Sa place était là.

Après que Bill se soit remis de ses émotions, Tom prit une douche et s'habilla avec ses anciens vêtements que son frère gardait toujours avec lui. Il ne se maquilla pas et ne mit aucun bijou. Il ressemblait déjà moins à son jumeau ainsi.

Puis vint l'heure des explications, où Tom raconta l'année passée loin de lui. L'accident,le pourquoi de son arrivée en Belgique - perdu comme un idiot -, le coma, l'amnésie, sa nouvelle identité. Puis son look identique au sien.  
Besoin d'avoir une partie de Bill avec lui.  
Et la suite, la femme, les révélations, leur rencontre et les souvenirs arrivant sans cesse par vagues.

Bill n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien réel. Durant tout ce temps, il serra la main de Tom dans la sienne, comme pour se convaincre de sa présence.

Après ... après ça, Billy disparut, laissant la place à Tom. Sa réapparition fit la une des journaux, tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses marques. Au début, il refusa de retrouver son look d'avant.  
Peut-être la peur de perdre ce qu'il venait de retrouver.

Et ... au fur à mesure des semaines, il redevint Tom, celui que tout le monde connaissait.  
Tom, au look de rappeur américain.  
Tom, le guitariste.  
Tom, le tombeur de ces dames.  
Tom, l'amant de son frère jumeau.

Tom ... simplement Tom.  
Mais avec Bill.

Plus seul ... juste avec son reflet, la goutte manquante de son âme.

Bill.

* * *

**_Je ne suis pas très contente de cet os, il rendait mieux dans ma tête._**

**_Désolé si il ne plait pas complètement._**

**_Biyouxxx_**

**_Sinièn_**


End file.
